The Ultimate Blow Up
by Chibiyima Kamikaze
Summary: A Super Smash Bros. story is similar to the wiki. Involves Bomberman inflating in this one.


**The Ultimate Blow Up**

This fan fiction is written by Sis (aka the Thieving Dragon)

**Character Cast**

Mario (First appearance: Donkey Kong) - A heroic plumber who always saves the world.

Luigi (First appearance: Mario Bros.) - Mario's younger-but-taller brother who always goes with him.

Peach (First appearance: Super Mario Bros.) - A princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that Mario always rescue.

Yoshi (First appearance: Super Mario World) - A dinosaur with an attitude and Mario's best friend.

Toad (First appearance: Super Mario Bros.) - Peach's lovely mushroom servant.

Kirby (First appearance: Kirby's Dream Land) - An 8-inch tall puffball who always inflates and has the suction power to mimic abilities.

Fololo and Falala (First appearance: Kirby's Dream Land) - Two unexpected duo who were the guardians of the castle.

King Dedede (First appearance: Kirby's Dream Land) - A monarch who doesn't like Kirby.

Meta Knight (First appearance: Kirby's Adventure) - A mysterious warrior of the Kirby species.

Link (First appearance: The Legend of Zelda) - An adventurer of Hyrule who uses the Master Sword in his creative way.

Zelda (First appearance: The Legend of Zelda) - A princess of Hyrule.

Mew (First appearance: Pokémon Red and Blue) - A mysterious, secret Pokémon. In this fiction, it uses the ability to inflate anyone in its path, thanks to its psychic powers. It was found in Castle Ruins.

Celebi (First appearance: Pokémon Gold and Silver) - A Pokémon who has the power to travel through time. It was found in Castle Ruins.

Arceus (First appearance: Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) - A Pokémon who was the creator of the Pokémon Universe. It was found in Castle Ruins.

Sonic the Hedgehog (First appearance: Rad Mobile) - A fastest hedgehog with an ability to run in supersonic speed, hence the name Sonic.

Cream the Rabbit (First appearance: Sonic Advance 2) - A lovely rabbit with a polite attitude.

Cheese the Chao (First appearance: Sonic Advance 2) - Cream's pet Chao.

Mega Man (First appearance: Mega Man) - A robotic hero who was created by the scientist known as Dr. Light.

White Bomberman (First appearance: Bomberman) - A feisty mouthless hero with a helmet who was a guardian of Planet Bomber. He was the one of the Bomberman species.

Black Bomberman (First appearance: Bomberman II) - A sidekick or a brother of White Bomberman. He was the one of the Bomberman species.

**Story**

The story starts off with Mario and Luigi looking in the mysterious jewel left by Arceus in Castle Ruins. However, they came across the two of the eggs that were laying there. One of them was white, and the other was black. The Mario Bros. though they were Yoshi eggs, so they can take them with them. Suddenly, the eggs hatched. Luigi was freaked out by the appearance of the black and white blobs in the eggs. These blobs were actually Bombermen in their transformation states. The white Slimebomb introduces himself as White Bomberman. The black Slimebomb was Black Bomberman. They say that Zelda turns them into slimes and eggs by an accident. Zelda? Well, actually not. Anyway, Mario and Luigi must find Zelda to turn the Slimebombs back into their Bomberman selves. They suddenly see the jewel that they mentioned earlier. They take them, and suddenly Mew will appear in the pink bubble. The Mario Brothers ran away in horror because they think Mew will unleash its powers. The Slimebombs followed them. Mew will follow them, too. When they reach to Zelda, Mario will say that she mistakenly turn White and Black Bombers into slimes, so she will turn them back to their normal, Bomberman selves. They see Mew coming. White Bomberman pulls out bomb out of nowhere and throws it to Mew. Thanks to Mew's bubble, the bombs bounced right back at White Bomberman! He dodged it, and the bomb blew the back of the island up. Mario was mad at White Bomberman. Then Kirby, Fololo and Falala came along, asking them what happened. Mario says Mew follows him everywhere. Mew then appeared in front of Kirby... and uses its psychic powers to make Kirby inflated like a balloon! Kirby tried to inhale, making him bigger. Mario was surprised! Mew inflates Kirby? What if Mew inflates other characters? King Dedede came here, and Mew inflated him, too. Then Mew inflates Fololo and Falala. Mario, Luigi, Zelda, White Bomberman and Black Bomberman ran away to Castle Ruins, where Celebi appears and says "Cele?". Then Celebi flew away since it sees Mario and Luigi laying there. The five friends comes out of Castle Ruins to see if Mew still there. There is no Mew. However, Luigi sees something. Mew inflates both Cream, Cheese and Yoshi! Mew also inflates Meta Knight, who flies near it. Mario tries to stop Mew from inflating them. Then Mega Man and Sonic appeared. They asked if they can team up. Mario and White Bomberman then start throwing fireballs and bombs at Mew, but its barrier is very powerful. They bounced back right at them. The fireball lit up the bombs and blew up Castle Ruins, revealing Arceus laying there. Peach and Toad were amazed if they see the blasts, though. The pink bubble disappears and the blue aura surrounds Mew, right near the Bombermen! The Mario Brothers then throws fireballs at Mew. However, it was too late and Mew inflated White and Black Bombeman. How many times a Bomberman inflates? I think 30 times. Then the Bombermen and other characters over-inflates, making them reaching to the bursting point. Luigi did not want to see their inflated tummies, so he, Sonic, Zelda, Mega Man, and Mario went to the sleeping Arceus they saw earlier. Zelda prayed, but she awakened Arceus, who asked her. She said that the inflated character are reached to their bursting point. White Bomberman gets airsick from floating and was about to vomit. Mario shouts "No!" and White Bomberman puked anyway, on trees. How come a Bomberman vomit on trees? Well. Arceus then tells Mew to stop inflating, and Mew did. Mew came to apologize Arceus. Then Mew gets sick like White Bomberman did. But not airsickness, but energy-drained. Mario tells Arceus to use Celebi that he saw earlier to heal Mew. Celebi came back, unleashing Arceus' and its powers to heal Mew. By the time the characters reaches for the bursting point, Mew was healed. Instead of popping themselves, their tummies deflates, making them back to normal selves. Then the theme that plays when Mario recovers a Magic Wand in SMB3 was heard in the background, when stars flew around Mew. The rest of the cast says bye to Mew and it disappears as well. Stars rained from it, as Luigi shouts "Star rain!". Mario hits Luigi with a hammer and everyone laughs as the story ends.


End file.
